Prove
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: BrooklynFemKai.Grev timeline & outfits. He liked her, she liked him. However before he can get to her, he is going to have to prove his worth to three over protective Russians. Two of which are against it. Then again, life was never made to be so simple.
1. Tried to be polite

05/09/2010, 11:54pm. Just an extra notice for those waiting, to let you know that updates are around the bin!  
Quite a few near full completion and should be ready over the next three days if not sooner!  
And a Happy Mothers Day shout out!

Document Opened: 04/30/2010, 11:54pm.

Authors Note:  
I can honestly say I failed Script Frenzy this year because I couldn't settle on _one_ thing to write about.

Ah well, here's my first attempt at writing FemKai. Not my last either.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a strange and tense silence that followed the orange haired teen's request. Brooklyn just waited with his usual smile on his face while Tala quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Let's see if I have got this right. First, you almost _kill_ her and now you want to _date_ her?" Tala questioned. Unfortunately he had seen this coming noticing how the orange haired teen had been around Kai after their match.

"I understand how it must look but..." He was cut off by Bryan who was leaning against the wall to Tala's left. "No." His answer was topped off with a glare that would have made any normal man cower in fear.

However Brooklyn remained utterly unphased. Expecting this from the Russians. Before he could reply, Spencer looked at him dead in the eyes. "It is good you came to ask us first but before you even _dare_ ask her out, you're going to have to prove yourself worthy to _us_ _first_." Spencer knew if Tala said it than it would come off as a warning to not even bother. But he knew that their younger sister held a small crush on the genius and if he proved himself worthy and made her happy than so be it.

"What is it you would have me do to prove myself?" He asked looking between the three as they shared a glance. A small part of him was relieved he had done the right thing by going to them first.

The three Russians shared looks with one another, as if speaking in silence.

Abruptly, Tala's icy blue eyes turned on him. "It's not going to be that easy." He smirked before continuing. "We are not going to tell you what to do. When we feel you are worthy then you will know."

His expression was the same. But this was better than nothing. Even if it left him with a small annoyance feeling gnawing at him. "I will be taking my leave now then. But please remember that I would not harm Kai intentionally."

Well, not now anyway. He had no clue she was even a she at the time. He owed her a great deal because of their match.

While walking out of the training room the Russians were using, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the enigma of the girl he was trying to court. Beautiful was the only world he could use to describe her.

Unique two-toned hair that was long enough to reach her lower back. Crimson eyes and pale skin. She still kept wearing her blue triangle fins. And despite their efforts, the girls still couldn't get her in anything that wasn't pants and and shirt. Tank or Tee.

Lingering on the thought, they didn't say anything about _not_ spending time with her on a blader to blader level. His annoyance faded out as he sought out the dual blunette.

////////////////////////////////////////

A few minutes later Bryan was taking a short break from training and leaning against the wall and looking out of the window and down at the scene below. It wasn't long before something of interest caught his eye. "Hey, come see this." He motioned for the other two to come over and pointed to what he was looking at.

Tala didn't share the amused smirk Bryan had nor the indifferent Spencer wore. He simply frowned in distaste seeing Brooklyn talking to Kai down below. He could see the males mouth moving and Kai nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying.

In the next instant it took more will power than he knew he had at what happened. Brooklyn had grabbed Kai's wrist abruptly and pointed at something, they could not see it from their view point. She said something and the two walked off.

Before either Bryan or Spencer had time to react, Tala had already left the room with the fading words of "Inappropriate contact!" Bryan followed right after with Spencer who just wanted to make sure the other two didn't do anything brash.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Done: 05/08/2010, 10:30pm.


	2. Plans in motion

Document Opened: 05/16/2010, 11:06pm.

Authors Note:  
Just to clarify I am using information based on the manga. This includes ages and I read somewhere that Kai keeps the eye color red/crimson through the manga. Although I am briefly including Hilary in later chapters. If I am wrong then please let me know.

Somewhere along the line Brooklyn will get back more in-character.  
And this is _not _Grev bashing. Just a convenient plot-hole.

/\\\\\\\\\

It was strange, she thought while walking beside Brooklyn, that he had rather abruptly grabbed her wrist and pointed to an ice-cream stand near by. It was a warm Summer day so the frozen treat would be welcome. He had even payed for both of the vanilla cones even though she had more than enough money to do so.

They had since been walking through the park. There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked down the cement path.

She paused to look at a couple of birds fly from one tree to the next as they chirped happily in the air. Times like this she wished she could be like them.

"How are things going with your team?" Brooklyn asked breaking the silence seeing the expression on Kai's face.

After releasing a nearly inaudible sigh, she turned to face him and he was far from blind to the flicker of disappointment that flashed through her crimson eyes. "It's still awkward. They can barely look at me now." She paused to move part of her bangs out of the way before continuing. "I know it's my fault for not telling them sooner though." Then again there was still a strong possibility that if Boris hadn't tried what he did then no one would be the wiser.

On the other hand she wouldn't be here now, in the park, with the young genius who kept that peaceful smile on his face, even now. _'Pros and cons.'_ she thought.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure they'll come around." He couldn't speak much for the others but Tyson didn't seem like the type who would shun her away because of something she could not help. On the other hand he was already plotting. Maybe he could use this to get the Blitzkrieg boys approval?

Surely something like knocking sense into Grev on Kai's behalf would be considered worthy to her protectors.

The teen decided to work out the details later. For now, he wanted to continue to enjoy the time he had left with dual blunette before they had to head back and go their separate ways for the day.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile, even Bryan was getting annoyed at how long they were following the unsuspecting pair. He glanced over at the red head who was peering out from his hiding spot in one of the bushes to keep an eye on the two who were still in eyesight further down the path. Bryan shook his head, while Tala claimed he was making sure that the orange haired teen didn't do anything, he was only glaring at Brooklyn and refraining from doing anything to get noticed.

"Look Tala, I know how you feel here but I think we can go now. I mean it won't be much longer before sunset and they'll be splitting up then anyway." He had spoke low so they could not be heard. Besides, Spencer was a little closer than they were and if Zeuss's wielder had done _anything_ remotely wrong then he would have jumped out and been causing various forms of trauma to the teen.

While he didn't particularly like or trust Brooklyn, he felt Tala might have been overdoing it a bit. That and they all knew that Kai was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Fine. Signal Spencer and we can head back." The red head frowned but knew to an extent that Bryan was right. That and there was no way he would want to be caught by the dual blunette in the act.

He didn't even want to think about what would happen if she found out they were there...or testing Brooklyn without her knowledge.

He involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the trauma she would inflict upon _them_ if she found out. Shaking his head, he figured it was for the best to return. He could call it a _tactical retreat_.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night:

"Almost finished?" Brooklyn asked glancing across the table to where Garland was sitting, putting another finished note aside with a few others.

"Just completed the last one." He paused for a moment to prop his elbows on the wooden table and rest his head in his hands, while sending the slightly younger teen a knowing look.  
"She must be something special for you to go to all of this trouble." He remarked to see the look on Brooklyn's face.

He blinked a couple of times seeing the odd look on the olders face but after a moment understood. Garland had yet to actually see Kai as she was and not under guise. "Ah, yes." He answered, thinking back to the afternoon they had. Unaware of the slight smile on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Garland.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elsewhere in the city, Tala was being glared at by Kai, who still managed to look menacing while holding a pasta spoon.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" She asked eyeing the red head.

"Not that it's any of your business but we did some training outside today too." He lied with a straight face, hoping she would buy it.

She only raised an eyebrow and turned to walk off. "I know you're lying." She paused to look over her shoulder at him, meeting his ice blue eyes with her own crimson ones. "And I _will _find out." With that she left and headed into the kitchen.

Making sure he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he sighed and looked down at the bottom of his pants legs, positive he had made certain that he hadn't had any of the pesky things stuck to him, he frowned. '_So much for getting rid of the evidence_.' He thought while looking the green leaves stuck to the bottom of his pants legs.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I don't really like this chapter but it had to be done so I can get to the plot in the next chapter.

And because I said I would:

www . DavidGX . com

The link to my bro's blog site. And it's actually really good.O-o.

Finished: 09/04/2010, 03:53am.


End file.
